the truth behing the mind
by Broken fighter unit
Summary: sabrina ookami trying to find a love with her m.p.d messy mind and a shy life. chikane her m.p.d side and her power of speed help her learn more about herself. aka S.C are even a new mission with M.H a new girl with mind control powers.


**Truth behind the mind**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kannazuki no Miko, I own the box set but that's all. The ideas on here are my own. I hope you enjoy.

"Log 59. Today the other has shown herself and she is very pissed at my questions."

"No shit old man. I have things I could be doing. And don't call me the other." She growled.

"What do you like to be called then?" he asked her glaring a little at her cursing.

"Doesn't that damn file tell you all the information about us?" she spoke calmer eyes hard trying not to growl at the man.

He looks at the file reading just a bit. "Says she is 18years old, name Sabrina Ookami. Says nothing about her multiple personality disorder, only that she has one."

"I'm 18years old as well." She rolled her eyes. "And this is some stupid shit; you fucking docs pull every damn time she has to talk to yall." She glared at him. "And your time with us is over old man, see ya in two weeks." She got up to leave.

He looked at his watch and sighed. "I'm only trying to help the two of you." He mutters rubbing his eyes.

"We don't need the damn help you want to give. You'll put her on meds she doesn't need to take." She stated the fact calmly. "See your dumb ass in two weeks." She shut the door loudly behind her.

She sighed and looked around as she left. "God I hate these appointments." She muttered.

Once she got outside, she lit up a cig. 'Why do you always leave when he asks you about home Sabrina' she asked quietly in her mind

'Because then they'll take us from school, from the hell we call home, everything we worked hard for gone, all because I know too much.' I sighed. 'We have to get ma's meds and milk before we go home, Chikane.' I informed her calmly

'And we have to switch back by then too. Your ma hits harder when it's me.' Chikane told her. Smoking as she walked to the store.

'Switch now, we need more smokes too. And your hair tint doesn't match my id.' I said calmly

'Ok' Chikane nodded stretching as we switched.

I'm a light blond, 5feet and 7inches tall, female, smoker, and has m.p.d. Chikane is 5feet and 7inches tall, female, is my m.p.d, and a smoker too but she has a blue hint in the blond hair when she comes out.

I sighed my life had gotten harder; sometimes I just wanted to disappear most of the time. Chikane took away some of the loneliness and stress I have in my life.

"Hey Sabrina, how are you? How's your mother?" a couple of people called as I walked to the pharmacy.

"We are doing ok. Better once she gets her meds ya know" I replayed.

'Your lying to them Sabrina' Chikane told me shocked.

'It's what we have to do' I told her. "I'm here to get ma's meds Fred" I called into the window.

Fred was my mother's brother in law and my uncle. He's my dad's brother. He's a balding 30year old man, 5feet and 5inchs, non-smoker and hates my ma. He tells me that dad killed himself because of my mother's problems.

"What ones is she out off?" He asked calmly rolling his eyes. I hand him the list that she gave me. "Holy shit is she fucking crazy half of this shit I don't have at all, some is discontinued."

"Try telling that to her. She doesn't listen to me no more because of my m.p.d." I shrugged "I'll do my shopping while you make what you can ok." I turned and started to shop.

"Your better than that bitch deserves." He muttered softly.

'She knows.' Chikane said slowly in my head.

I sighed getting out my list of food and hygiene products I need to buy. As I grabbed a cart, my pager went off. 'Chikane we got one.' I informed her as I looked at the page.

It read "S.C. we call you once again, you know that target we'll call you in 160mins. Do what you need to and get out; we call once no answer your money goes away with us."

"Just great, speed shop Chikane, and switch now" I said quietly and changed.

"Fun" she chuckled and grabbed all that we needed quickly. Everything but cigs and Ma's meds.

"My turn." I called as she loaded the check out. "Marlboro menthol, twin pack if u got it" I told that bagger. As I handed my id to the casher. "This will be debt." I said calmly as the bagger gave the casher the twin pack. And I slid my debt card in.

As the transaction came to a down I smiled weakly. 'Twenty minutes left and we have to get ma's meds' I thought to Chikane. The new cart loaded with my bought items.

"Fred is ma's meds ready yet?" I called though the window as he handed me them.

"There done young one." He smiled a little at me. "Be safe kiddo. Don't let that woman pull you down like she did with my brother." He muttered and he smirked, his dark eyes lit up. "And good luck tonight, I know you don't need it but still. You're like my child kiddo." He chuckled softly.

He did have a son once but he was killed, he found something out and was killed by my bosses. His son would have been 15years old if he didn't know that my dad and I worked for them. My dad got careless after he died and my m.p.d got worse. Then ma had called dad on a solo mission and he got shot down.

I smiled. "Thanks uncle. I got to run. Ten minutes till they get me." I headed outside to wait, as I pushed my cart full of items to the meeting point. They always let me take the stuff home before a mission.

I lit up a smoke smirking. 'Who do you think the target is Chikane?' I asked her softly leaning on the wall.

We switched and she blows the smoke out. 'Some dumb ass that knows too much' she muttered taking a hit.

I laughed and blows smoke out and smiled. 'Most likely' I sighed. 'When did life get so hard Chikane?' I asked her taking a long slow drag.

My hair changed to her's as I let the smoke fall from my mouth and empty our lungs. The car pulled up as we finished the cig. "I don't know Sabrina. I just don't know."

The driver was a tall man and her grunted as her helped me load the car. "Lots to do after this S.C."

"We figured dude." Our voice was mixed for once like our hair.

He opened the door and let me get in. We blinked calmly seeing Water there.

" 'Sup?" She asked calmly a little scared of us. I took over.

"We're ok. Just wanting to know the mission tonight" I said trying to calm her.

She nodded sharply and leaned farther away from us. I let out a long sigh.

'Sorry…' Chikane muttered weakly in our head.

Water's real name is Rin Hatake. Her code name is Water so no one can locate us after a mission. Her twin brother's name is Ren Hatake. His code name is Fire because of his power just like hers is.

After Chikane got stronger she started to look for someone to be with like forever. She failed but it destroyed my friendship with Water and Fire. She went after Water after one of our missions. The three of us were on a team mission to get data on a possible new hide out.

FLASH BACK

"Wow this place is big." Fire said softly but it seemed so loud in the huge place.

"Fire we can't see. Light a fire please?" Water asked softly clinging to my arm.

A few seconds later we saw how big the place was. Fire lit a bunch of papers up and started to explore. Water clung to my arm still as we looked around. I twitched new to my switching "Speed what ya think?" She asked looking at me.

I coughed and shivered. "Run please." I moved away from her. My hair darkened from blond to blue.

"Speed?" She asked stepping toward me.

"Don't" I warned holding my head. "Fire, it's happening again. Get Water out of here." I called panting.

He walked in as I screamed. He looked at where I fell down. "Speed?" He called carefully pulling Water behind him.

He saw my body stand and chuckled. "Ah it's good to be out again." She chuckled looking around. "Damn this place sucks Sabrina you fail in every god damn way." She laughed harder.

"Who the hell are you?" Fire called to my changed form

"I'm what came became because of her father's death" Her eyes fixed on them. "Name's Chikane. And speed is my game." She moved so fast they couldn't even think to move.

Fire landed across the room in a bloody mess. She chuckled. "So easy." she smirked looking at Water. "Hmmm you seem to be an easy target, and look lots of places to move and take you." She smirks and moves lighting fast and grabs Water and pins her to a wall.

"Speed please don't do this?" She cried out as Chikane ripped her shirt.

Chikane chuckled "Anit my name kid, I'm Chikane, the girl you know as speed is locked up." She gripped Waters breast softly.

Water gasped softly and tried to move away. "Why are you doing this? Why is she locked up?"

Chikane scowled and licked Waters neck, letting one hand run down her side, the other gripping her breast still. "One because I can and will, plus u look good enough to eat. Two because she doesn't do what she needs too. All girls that get abused and shit don't change. Her mother killed her dad ya know." She talked slowly her other hand ripping Waters skirt and underwear.

"Stop please. This isn't something Sabrina would like." She mustered weakly shaking not used to being this naked before any one.

"No." Chikane answered growling a little shoving three fingers into Water. Water cried out loudly.

"Freeze!" A loud voice cried out, and a team formed and blocked the only exit.

"Speed, Stop whatever you're doing now?" Another voice called out as the room lit up by Lights powers.

Everyone gasped seeing Water shaking naked on the ground, Fire in a bloody mess and me in the farthest corner from them pressing myself against the wall. The group went and helped Fire and Water. Our leader H.K came over to me and touched my shoulder.

I winced and moved away. "What happened Speed?" he asked.

I shocked my head. "I don't know. I remember something taking over then Water screaming loudly, a scream I never heard before…" I spoke in a tight ball. "Just leave me here. I have no right to be near anyone with this thing in me."

"How do you think I got my name?" H.K asked "there is another in me too, Koga is his name and he does explosions. I'm Henry and I heal. You're just faster as the other."

"How do you know her power" Fire asked weakly leaning on Light and Shadow. H.K walked over to him and started to heal him.

"From here on out your different Speed." H.K said and looked at Fire. "What did it call its self?" he asked

"Chikane." Water's voice said as Lightening handed her a pair of jeans.

"So she lives again…" he muttered weakly. "Sabrina you'll be training with me from here on out. Your new name is S.C."

Flashback end

Fire glared at us. "Guess it's going to be a hard one if your being called in." Light and Shadow sat on the other side of Water and Fire.

Lights real name is Lizzy and Shadows is Samantha. There twin sisters both adopted by the unit. There powers are as different as there blond and brown hair and there steel gray eyes.


End file.
